HOY NECESITO
by Pily-chan
Summary: Esta es la historia de un Capitán ANBU y la bella Hinata. One shot. Dedicada a Aspros de la Sociedad del Sharingan Plateado.


**HOY NECESITO**

Estaba cansado, física, mental y anímicamente. Los días parecían ser simplemente una sucesión ininterrumpida de obligaciones que jamás se acabarían. Todos querían algo de él. Todos necesitaban algo y en días como ese, él sólo deseaba quedarse en su casa leyendo hasta que el sueño lo venciera, para después despertar y volver a leer.

 _Hoy necesito que me abraces fuerte, sin palabras, sin excusas, solo brazos._

 _Que no tengas prisa, que no me recuerdes, que sólo somos la apariencia de este barro_

 _Hoy necesito que me abraces fuerte y que tu silencio traiga mucha calma_

 _Que la noche venga lenta como nieve y nos halle enlazadas las espaldas_

Encerrado en su pequeña, por no decir diminuta oficina, un lujo "acorde" a su rango, se dedicaba a elaborar reportes y revisar los de sus subordinados. Ser capitán ANBU no era labor sencilla. Su vista se sentía ya cansada por las horas invertidas en su labor. No había tenido ni día de descanso en semanas y el agotamiento comenzaba a pasarle factura. Por fortuna, el Hokage le había prometido unas vacaciones al concluir ese terrible periodo de auditorías.

Llevaba semanas prácticamente en claustro, iniciando sus labores a las seis de la mañana y saliendo al día siguiente, para dormir un par de horas, ducharse y en seguida volver. Y durante los últimos cinco días, por una cuestión de transparencia en los reportes que elaboraba, se le había indicado que no debía abandonar su lugar de trabajo, permitiéndole el uso de una habitación con una cama para poder descansar hasta que terminara la auditoria. La única luz del sol que había visto era la que se filtraba por debajo de su puerta, pues su oficina ni siquiera contaba con una ventana.

Mantener el equipo ANBU había sido cuestionado por varios países, pero el Hokage argumentó que si bien vivían en paz, aún había células peligrosas que debían ser neutralizadas. Los ANBU estaban perfectamente organizados y coordinados. A cambio, fue necesario hacer acuerdos sobre el trabajo del grupo. Serían evaluados y supervisados por tres de las cinco grandes naciones. Y justamente, estaban en ese periodo de auditoria.

Aspros estaba tan fastidiado que empezaba a dudar sobre sus habilidades shinobis. Si antes había sido aclamado y reconocido por lograr grandes cosas a corta edad, ahora se sentía viejo y agotado. ¿Aún podría saltar de rama en rama sin apenas ser notado? ¿Sus invocaciones aún lo tenían presente? Hacía tanto que no realizaba el kuchiyose no Jutsu. Echaba tanto de menos correr por el bosque con ese par de lobos que él veía como parte de su familia. Y quizá sus amigos lo veían a él como un miembro de su manada.

Por un momento cerró los ojos y se recargó en el respaldo de su cómoda silla. Uno de los beneficios que tenía tras largos años de esfuerzo era una silla acolchada y reclinable, ¡qué lujo! Y pensar que había tantos detrás de su puesto… No era que él quisiera renunciar y tirar todo por la borda. En realidad no era así. Sabía que su trabajo era necesario y él lo realizaba con gusto. Pero el agotamiento había empezado a hacer mella en su rendimiento físico y eso lo hacía sentirse viejo e inútil, lo cual era bastante irónico a sus veinticinco años.

Dios, en serio se estaba poniendo melancólico…

Tres golpes en su puerta lo arrancaron de su ensoñación. Tras decir un "Adelante" en un tono de voz elevado, la puerta y se abrió y de pronto, por muy cursi que pareciera, su oficina pareció iluminarse con la presencia de la única persona que podía mejorar con su dulce sonrisa sus días más apáticos y grises…

-¡Hola! –Dijo él mientras se ponía de pie a prisa, y con movimientos fluidos rodeaba su escritorio. No le dio ni siquiera tiempo de devolver el saludo, cuando ya la tenía entre sus brazos. Sus labios se encontraron y él de inmediato sintió como el suave y bien formado cuerpo de su amada se amoldaba al de él. Ella era su única debilidad, e irónicamente, su mayor fortaleza…

Hinata intentó devolverle el saludo a su novio, pero él no la dejó. No es que le importara mucho, de cualquier forma. Además, cada que su amado ponía un dedo sobre ella, los pensamientos se esfumaban con una velocidad abrumadora, por lo que ella, en medio de un beso digno de inmortalizarse en una película, acarició la oscura cabellera de él.

Aspros llevaba y varias semanas encerrado en esas cuatro paredes a causa de una auditoria que había ordenado la Hokage. En realidad era bueno que las cosas en Konoha se manejaran con transparencia, pero a ella le parecía injusto que su novio, sólo por ser el Capitán del escuadrón ANBU tuviera que estar encerrado haciendo todo el papeleo. Ella se había ofrecido como ayudante, pero Shikmaru, de la manera más cordial, le denegó el permiso argumentando que el que ella le ayudase a su novio podía prestarse a malas interpretaciones.

Ella sabía que ese sería el último día luego de un insufrible mes de separación, por lo que, quebrantando las normas, pues al final de cuentas los documentos ya habían sido entregados a las autoridades, se internó en ese laberinto de oficinas y entró en el cubículo, llamado erróneamente oficina, de su amado.

Hinata había realizado tres misiones durante el mes en el que Aspros estuvo encerrado. Era costumbre para ambos, si es que la misión no era en pareja, aguardar por la llegada del otro en la entrada de la aldea. En todas y cada una de esas tres ocasiones, la ojiplata se sintió sumamente triste al no ver la imponente figura de su amado, quien aún cuando estuviera vigilando Konoha, se desplazaba rápidamente y desde algún poste de luz o tejado, con su máscara puesta, movía la mano para darle la bienvenida a su novia. Con ese sencillo gesto, ella se sabía en casa.

El aviso sobre su próximo arribo lo solían enviar a través de una de las invocaciones. En el caso de la joven Hyuuga, uno de los tigres más pequeños de la manada que ella solía invocar, el cual por cierto era el más veloz, corría hasta Konoha y le daba el aviso a Aspros. Él por su parte, invocaba uno de sus lobos y él de inmediato localizaba a la bella Hinata entre la multitud de Konoha. A él siempre le había fascinado la forma en la que su novia, incluso antes de que aceptara salir con él, interactuaba con sus invocaciones. A veces pensaba que esos lobos le eran más leales a la propia Hinata que a él, con quien, por cierto, habían hecho un contrato.

Aspros no sabía cuánto la había extrañado hasta que sintió ese tibio cuerpo junto al suyo. Él, quien muchas veces bromeó con algunos de sus compañeros sobre la inutilidad el romanticismo en la vida de un shinobi, se hallaba allí, perdidamente enamorado de esa joven con hermosa mirada y cálidos sentimientos.

Los besos eran deliciosos, pero también acababan con el oxígeno, así que los amantes fueron separándose poco a poco, mientras iban abriendo los ojos y se miraban con complicidad. Ella esbozó una sonrisa y él, en acto reflejo, se la devolvió… ¡Dios! Amaba tanto a su Hinata…

-Me dijeron que hoy saldrías y he venido por ti. ¿Te han hecho llegar los cestos con comida que te enviaba?

-¿Qué? ¿Me enviaste comida?

-¿No te llegó? –Interrogó ella levemente decepcionada. Al ver esa mirada, Aspros se juró que quien había robado la comida que su amada le había cocinado, se arrepentiría toda su vida. No por nada él había sido un discípulo, incluso muchos decían que era el predilecto, del reconocido Morino Ibiki-. Lo siento, Aspros-kun. Pero no te preocupes, hoy tengo una sorpresa para ti. ¿Estás listo para dejar estas paredes?

-Preciosa, nací listo.

Hinata sólo sonrió, y tomando la fuerte mano de su novio, enredó sus dedos y salieron del cubículo. Recorrieron los pasillos, y en el trayecto ganaron más de una mirada. Ninguno de los dos vestía su atuendo ANBU. Ella usaba una sencilla falda holgada en tono violeta, con unas mallas debajo. Además de una blusa blanca bastante suelta, pero en realidad sin importar cuán grande fuesen sus prendas, era imposible disimular totalmente la generosa anatomía superior de la joven.

Aspros sólo podía mirarla de soslayo y sentir que no había ningún otro sitio donde quisiera estar. Hacía mucho tiempo que se conocían, o mejor dicho que él la conocía. ¿Quién no había visto andar por la aldea a la ex heredera Hyuuga? Muchos la miraban con admiración, otros tantos con envidia. Pero esa dulce kunoichi simplemente no pasaba desapercibida. En aquellos tiempos él era sólo un shinobi que se esforzaba cada día para subir de rango.

Todos sabían que desde pequeña su padre la había entregado al servicio de Konoha, y ella jamás había deshonrado su titulo. Al contrario, su equipo se había destacado cuando apenas eran unos adolescentes, a pesar de que su inicio como shinobis fue bastante malo. Pero de pronto, a la edad de 19 años, Hinata tomó la decisión de entrenarse arduamente para ingresar a las fuerzas ANBU. Y lo logró. Algunos pensaron que el peso de su apellido había influido en la decisión de las autoridades de Konoha, pero nada distaba más de la realidad.

La joven se había convertido en una guerrera formidable. Se ganó el respeto y la admiración de todos los ANBU, incluyendo por supuesto el de Aspros, gracias a su esfuerzo y dedicación. Él, al igual que muchos, apostaba a que ella sólo era un rostro bonito, que con una sonrisa conseguía lo que quería, aunque debía reconocer que quizá no lo hiciera a propósito. Sin embargo, cuando ella ingresó bajo la supervisión del recién nombrado Capitán, la joven lo dejó sin aliento.

Su agilidad no tenía comparación, pero a diferencia de muchas, ella era sumamente delicada en cada movimiento. Era como una bailarina. Hermosa, perfecta, pero mortífera. La forma en la que manipulaba shurikens y kunais, era abrumadora. Además, de alguna forma, se ganaba la simpatía de sus compañeros. Todos las respetaban y querían.

Algunos de los hombres de su escuadrón cometían el terrible error de confundirla con una dama en peligro a la que debían proteger. Ella, pronto, les demostraba que no era ninguna florecita delicada, a pesar de sus suaves rasgos y tranquilos movimientos. Durante los entrenamientos, ella era capaz de dejar fuera de combate a cuatro o más de sus compañeros.

Aspros no supo muy bien cómo pasó, pero en algún punto el respeto que sentía por Hinata fue transformándose en algo más. Pero él se negó en todo momento a dar el siguiente paso. Ya se había resignado a admirarla desde lejos; después de todo, además de su capitanía ANBU, él no tenía otra cosa en especial. No era acaudalado, ni venía de una familia con renombre. Jamás había sido popular con las mujeres: él suponía que era porque su piel bronceada y sus cabellos oscuros no combinaban del todo. Aceptaba que tenía unos ojos eran peculiares y bastante llamativos, pero nada más. Lo cual era verdaderamente irónico, porque sus ojos casi siempre estaban ocultos tras su máscara ANBU.

 _Y no me preguntes qué es lo que pasa, no traigo heridas_

 _Es sólo que preciso notarte bien dentro, sentirme en casa,_

 _Saber que es muy cierto que estoy contigo._

Había recibido ya tres declaraciones de jóvenes civiles de la aldea. Aquello lo había tomado por total sorpresa en cada ocasión, pero no con todo el tacto que pudo, las rechazó gentilmente. No se consideraba quisquilloso o todo un galán, sin embargo, tenía claro lo que quería o esperaba de una mujer, y esas jóvenes, aunque bellas, no lo tenían.

Nadie lo tenía de hecho, nadie sino una sola en todo el planeta podía ser tan dulce y letal como ella… Pero estaba muy lejos de su alcance… Al menos eso era lo que creía, pues la vida tiene interesantes formas de unir a las personas que deben estar juntas. En el caso de ellos, fue durante una misión. Nada complicado: una simple entrega de documentos que él podía hacer por su cuenta en un santiamén, pero el Hokage había solicitado que un miembro de rastreo lo acompañara. Ningún Aburame o Inuzuka estuvieron disponibles, por lo que Hinata fue enviada con él.

Ella era silenciosa la mayor parte del tiempo. Aspros sabía que en su infancia Hinata había tenido problemas de lenguaje. Él tampoco era muy aficionado a cortar el silencio con charlas superfluas, por lo que el camino fue sencillo al igual que la misión. De regreso, sin embargo, sus reflejos ninja no fueron suficientes para evitar el lodo que bajó en forma de una avalancha tras una fuerte lluvia. Hinata había logrado ponerse a salvo, pero cuando buscó a su compañero no pudo hallarlo. Haciendo uso de su Byakugan lo halló inconsciente sepultado varios metros bajo el lodo y las rocas. Ella, a toda prisa, logró llegar hasta él y realizando el procedimiento RCP logró estabilizarlo lo suficiente para poder trasladarlo hacia una cueva.

La labor no hubiera podido realizarla sola, por lo que invocando a su adorado tigre, Tora-chan, y al venerable y poderoso Toraookii, padre del pequeño tigre, movió el maltrecho cuerpo de Aspros hasta refugiarse, pues la lluvia aún no cesaba y peligraba al quedarse en las zonas de deslave.

Tan pronto como estuvieron resguardados, Toraookii desapareció, pero Tora-chan ayudó a Hinata manteniendo el cuerpo de Aspros tibio mientras ella sanaba las heridas que se mostraban en su cuerpo.

Hinata había demostrado ser una kunoichi capaz y formidable, pero debía admitir que ver hombres con poca o nula ropa aún la avergonzaba. Cuando eso llegaba a suceder en los entrenamientos ANBU, ella tenía su máscara puesta ocultando sus pómulos enrojecidos, o incluso el rostro completo cuando además, sus compañeros varones hacían algún comentario subido de tono, siempre siendo censurados por el Capitán Aspros.

En aquel momento, su Capitán estaba inconsciente, así que ella se tragó su vergüenza y lo desnudó de la cintura para arriba. La máscara ya la había retirado cuando lo había reanimado.

Lo intentó, hizo su mejor esfuerzo, pero no pudo evitar ponerse como tomate al tocar la bronceada piel de su superior y sentir bajo sus palmas la firmeza de su anatomía… Desde hacía un tiempo Hinata observaba con especial atención a ese hombre, quien sólo era un par de años mayor que ella, y había logrado grandes cosas. Él era bastante serio en lo que concernía a su trabajo, y en la aldea no se escuchaban rumores de que cortejara mujeres a su paso. Era un hombre honorable, y ella, sin lugar a dudas, lo respetaba y lo admiraba.

La noche los rodeó y Hinata se alimentó con un poco de pan que traía consigo. En su mochila, en pequeñas porciones, siempre traía hierbas curativas que ella misma cultivaba. Ya había cerrado las lesiones de Aspros, pero percibía que su cuerpo comenzaba a subir de temperatura, por lo que mezclando agua potable de su termo junto con las plantas, pronto tuvo lista una infusión que le dio.

Las horas pasaban y ella observaba a su capitán. Era raro ver al hombre a quien tanto respetaba así de vulnerable. Ella ya no era más aquella chiquilla enamorada de la persona a quien más admiraba. La historia con Naruto había quedado bien sepultada y ella se sentía orgullosa de haber superado aquel tema. Pero… el Capitán le provocaba emociones… intensas.

No era como cuando se sentía avergonzada y salía corriendo… Era algo más personal y a la vez poderoso. Ella daría la vida por sus compañeros o por Konoha en el momento que fuera necesario; también la daría por él, por el hombre que ahora descansaba con una respiración más serena gracias al brebaje. Pero no podía permitir que él pereciera. Cuando el deslave sucedió lo único en lo que ella podía pensar era en que debía encontrarlo, que su capitán debía estar a salvo.

Hinata tocó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos… Darle respiración de boca a boca no contaba como un beso, ¿verdad?

La noche estaba en su apogeo y el frío incrementaba. Tora-chan permaneció junto a ella, acurrucándose junto a ella para brindarle calor. En algún punto la joven Hyuuga cerró los ojos y cayó dormida; justo en ese momento Aspros abrió los ojos. Miró a su alrededor, sin reconocer el sitio. Intentó incorporarse rápidamente, pero el dolor en un costado, además de un súbito mareo se lo impidió.

Volvió a recorrer el sitio, y de pronto vio a Hinata, sentada, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, rodeada por su fiel invocación. Por supuesto, Aspros había visto en varias ocasione a ese pequeño y leal tigre. Y le simpatizaba bastante. El joven tigre abrió un ojo y se movió un poco, lo cual fue suficiente para que Hinata despertara totalmente alerta.

-Oh, Dios. Capitán. Lo siento mucho. No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida...

-Descuida. Fue una avalancha lo que nos golpeó, ¿cierto?

-Sí, usted quedó inconsciente y con varias lesiones.

-Me siento bastante bien, hiciste un excelente trabajo.

La joven Hyuuga sonrió y miró a su pequeño amigo tigre. La invocación comprendió que su labor había concluido, por lo que desapareció en medio de una nube de humo.

\- ¿Tú cómo estás? –Interrogó Aspros para romper el silencio.

-Bien, realmente no me sucedió nada…

Aspros creía en la palabra de Hinata, pero no pudo evitar hacer un rápido escaneo a la figura de la joven. Y encontró lo que buscaba.

-¿Has revisado ya tu pierna?

Hinata miró por un segundo a su Capitán sin acaba de comprender la oración, pero bajó su mirada y halló que en su pierna derecha habían tres rasguños de los cuales aún brotaba un poco de sangre, la mayoría ya se había coagulado. Se había preocupado tanto por la salud de su Capitán que ni siquiera había reparado en su propia herida. Ese era un error de novatos. Todos los shinobis sabían que para poder proteger a sus compañeros, su propia salud no debía ser descuidada.

-Yo… Lo siento Capitán...

Aspros aún sentía algo de dolor, pero era mínimo. Definitivamente había pasado por cosas mucho peores y Hinata había realizado un excelente trabajo curando sus heridas. Así que se incorporó y llegó hasta la bella joven. Se hincó frente a ella y sin mediar palabra, colocó sus manos cerca de la lesión, formando un chakra azulado, con la intención de cerrar la herida. Hinata sólo lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, bastante sorprendida, y por qué no, algo nerviosa por la repentina cercanía de su Capitán. Además, ninguno usaba máscara. Ambos podían verse sus rostros claramente, sin máscaras de por medio ni rangos...

Cuando él terminó su labor, subió el rostro y halló que ella le observaba con detenimiento y sus mejillas estaban totalmente ruborizadas. ¡Se veía hermosa! Por sorprendente que pareciera, quien dio el primer paso fue Hinata. Empezó a moverse muy lentamente. Quizá ni siquiera fue consciente de que su cuerpo se aproximaba al de Aspros. Él tampoco fue consciente de que la ayudó, acortando el camino. Sus miradas viajaban de sus labios a sus labios, y en menos de lo que dura un suspiro, sus labios se hallaron.

Hinata comprendió varias cosas: El sufrimiento por el que había pasado con aquel amor por Naruto había sido necesario. Ahora sabía que el amor no era dolor ni angustia. El amor debía ser esa maravillosa sensación que la embargaba al sentir los labios de la persona a quien tanto respetaba sobre los suyos, moviéndose con cuidado y lentitud. Aspros, su Capitán, no era un hombre a quien le deslumbrara su apellido. Él era un hombre que había alcanzado sus metas a base de esfuerzo y duro trabajo. Ella lo respetaba por eso. Y él debió ver algo en ella, porque la estaba tratando con mucha delicadeza, pero aún así, no dudó en estrecharla del talle y acercarla a él tanto como fuera posible, siempre siendo respetuoso.

No era el primer beso de Aspros, pero él sabía que sí era el de Hinata. Él necesitaba que fuera especial, que ella jamás olvidara que era con él con quien había compartido ese momento tan especial… Pero en medio de ese dulce intercambio, Aspros comprendió que no quería ser el primer beso de Hinata… ¡Quería ser el único que la besara! Así de simple. Él se encargaría de que nada la apartara de él…

Después de varios minutos, ambos se alejaron, pero él se negó a apartarse mucho de ella. Hinata no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, y ahora era demasiado adulta para desmayarse, pero necesitaba hacer algo para evitar verlo a los ojos. Otra vez, ni siquiera pensó en lo que hacía, sólo le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él la recibió gustoso, y la estrechó de igual manera mientras una tenue sonrisa se posaba en sus labios. La joven Hyuuga juntó todo el valor que pudo y murmuró un escuálido...

-Yo… yo, lo siento Capitán. Esto…

-No te atrevas, Hyuuga.

Ella se apartó un poco, sospechando que él estaba molesto. Dios, había hecho la cosa más estúpida de su vida. Quizá él sólo le había respondido el beso porque…

Pero sus pensamientos fueron silenciados cuando él la besó otra vez. No fue agresivo, pero tampoco fue un beso tímido. Lo único que Aspros quería era dejarle en claro a Hinata que ella no debía disculparse por nada. No con él, y de hecho, con nadie. Al separarse, ella lo miró sorprendida y evidentemente ruborizada.

 _Hoy necesito que me abraces fuerte, por encima de los miedos y prejuicios_

 _Que alcances ya lo huesos, que me despiertes lejos de esta torpe selva a fin de siglo_

-Por favor, no lo lamentes. Yo no quiero que lamentes nada de lo que suceda entre nosotros. Me gustas Hinata. Me gustas desde hace mucho y supongo que yo también debo agradarte…

Para la sorpresa del ojiambar, ella negó con la cabeza y colocó uno de sus esbeltos y largos dedos sobre los labios de su Capitán.

-No me agradas, Aspros-kun. Me gustas. Mucho.

Y Aspros entonces sintió que la gloria se abría para él en ese mismo momento. Su preciosa Princesa del Byakugan gustaba de él… Ya nada podía hacerlo más feliz…

Once meses después, caminando por las calles de Konoha, sin tener la menor idea de a dónde lo llevaba su hermosa novia, sabía que aquello había sido una exageración. Había mucho más de Hinata que lo hacía feliz.

Cada vez que ella cuidaba de él y en cada instante en el que ella iluminaba el día con una sonrisa o un gesto dulce, él se preguntaba si sería posible que el resto de su vida fuese así. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse con alguien más y si pensaba en que alguien más osara tocar a su novia, unos celos asesinos y desconocidos en él, emergían con una fuerza abrumadora.

Él tenía ya 25 años y una sólida carreras shinobi. Hinata era un par de años menor que él, pero aún sin el renombre Hyuuga, ella se había abierto camino ya en su profesión, destacando como ANBU. Él no quería cortarle las alas ni menguarle oportunidades, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, y más sólido se hacía su lazo, se le hacía más difícil verla partir a sus misiones…

Debía ser justo, quizá ella también vivía momentos de angustia cada vez que lo veía partir, pero no era lo mismo. Las kunoichis pasaban por peligros que los hombres no… Pero él, aunque era su novio y hasta el momento su Capitán, no había movido un solo dedo para enviarla a misiones sencillas. Eso sería deshonroso para ella.

Salieron de la aldea y tomaron asiento sobre el pasto, cerca del lago donde la heredera del Byakugan solía entrenar. En los meses que llevaban saliendo, su relación poco a poco había ido necesitando más… contacto físico. Konoha, con todos esos Hyuuga, Inuzuka y Aburame merodeando, no se los proveía, así que cuando ambos estaban en la aldea, y si no les tocaba realizar patrullaje, se encontraban en ese sitio para comerse a besos sin miradas curiosas.

En ese momento, era temprano, no era común ver shinobis o civiles en esa zona, pero Aspros jamás pondría en entre dicho la reputación de su novia, así que los besos tendrían que ser suaves. Y en realidad no le preocupaba eso, lo único que quería era abrazarla con fuerza y no soltarla más. La había necesitado con desesperación durante una semana…

 _Y no me preguntes qué es lo que pasa, no traigo heridas, es solo que preciso_

 _Notarte bien dentro, sentirme en casa, saber que es muy cierto que estoy contigo_

Estaba vez, rodeándola desde la espalda, enredó sus manos en la cintura de la joven e inclinó su rostro hasta besar el delicado cuello de su novia. Se embriagó con esa deliciosa combinación de Vainilla y lavandas.

-No puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti, mi Princesa.

-Ni yo, Aspros-kun. Te extrañaba demasiado. Incluso Tora-chan me preguntó por ti cuando lo invoqué en mi regreso a la aldea. Lo hago de forma mecánica, y por un momento olvidé la cuestión de las auditorias.

-Hinata, no te lo había dicho antes, pero… Cada vez me gusta menos que partas a misiones…

Ella giró entre sus brazos y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sabes que soy ANBU ¿verdad?

El sacó el aire que contuvo. En el tiempo que conocía a Hinata, aún antes de que salieran juntos, muy pocas veces la había visto enojada. Y en una de ellas, cuando lastimaron a su querido Tora-chan, ella asesinó sin misericordia a los criminales que los emboscaron. Realmente la Princesa del Byakugan era tan o más atemorizante que la doctora Haruno cuando estaba furiosa.

-Sé lo que puedes hacer. Pero… soy un maldito egoísta y no tienes que recriminármelo… Es sólo que… No quiero vivir sin ti. No sé lo que sería capaz de hacer si algo te sucediera. Por favor, no pienses que es un chantaje, porque te juro que no lo es.

Los ojos de Hinata eran los más expresivos de los Hyuuga. La familia de su novia podía esconder toda emoción con una facilidad sorprendente, pero ella no. Su preciosa Princesa era totalmente transparente. Él vio el mismo momento en el que sus palabras llegaron a su corazón.

-Yo sé quién eres, Aspros-kun. No necesitas jurarme nada… Y aunque comprendo lo que dices, quiero que tengas claro que tengo un deber con la Aldea. Jamás huiré a mi responsabilidad. Pero…

-¿Pero?

La Hyuuga enrojeció y Aspros supo que lo que ella diría a continuación podría cambiar sus vidas. Ella miró con atención la playera de su novio, incapaz de ver su rostro.

-Pero… no… no sé si siempre será así. Es decir… Yo… yo… si yo en un futuro… si yo fuera… ma-mamá… yo querría cuidar a mi bebé y a… a mi e-esposo…

Aspros no quiso perder más el tiempo. Él sabía lo que quería desde hacía un tiempo. Tomó el mentón de su novia y con suavidad murmuró…

-Yo quiero ser tu esposo y el padre de tu hijo. Yo quiero que tú seas mi familia, mi esposa, mi amada…

 _Hoy necesito que me abraces fuerte, por encima de los miedos y prejuicios_

 _Que alcances ya los huesos y me despiertes lejos de esta torpe selva a fin de siglo._

Hinata lo miró con incredulidad. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y aunque sus impulsos lo llevaban a abrazarlo, Aspros no quería dejar de ver su rostro. Ambos sonreían. Al acercarse, ese beso fue como ningún otro. Había una promesa implícita en él. A partir de ese momento, ninguno volvería a estar solo. Su vida prometía grandes cosas y ambos sabían que todas sus metas se realizarían porque estarían juntos…

Fin…

Hola a todos.

Gracias por leer esta cortita historia, espero haya sido de su agrado. ¡Sobre todo para ti, Aspros! Ojalá que este fic se aproxime un poco a lo que te imaginaste, y lo hice con mucho cariño.

Sociedad del Sharingan Plateado, durante mucho tiempo pensé en unirme o no a un grupo donde hubiera gente con quien tuviera algo en común. Hoy les digo que unirme al grupo ha sido una decisión de lo más acertada. Tengo de pronto días muy complicados y ustedes me arrancan una sonrisa con las bromas o los comentarios. Hay mucho apoyo entre nosotros y me siento agradecida y sumamente feliz de contar con ustedes.

Aspros, como único integrante hombre y celosos protector de todas las chicas que estamos en la Sociedad, aprovecho también para agradecerte por todas las veces en las que te preocupas por nuestros achaques. Gracias por ser nuestro amigo.

Me despido, amenazando con volver pronto. Tengo un epílogo pendiente al que debo hacerle revisión ortográfica. ¡Besos!

Pily-chan.


End file.
